Technical Field
The description relates generally to controlling electric motors and one or more embodiments relate to electric motor control applications with a triangle wave modulated system clock.
Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic interference (EMI), once the exclusive concern of equipment designers working with high speed signals, is no longer limited to a narrow class of high-end applications. Continued innovation in semiconductor technology has resulted in the ready availability of cost effective, high performance System-on-Chip (SoC) devices, MicroController Units (MCUs), processors, Digital Signal Processors (DSPs), Application Specific Integrated Circuits (ASICs), Field Programmable Gate Arrays (FPGAs) and Analog/Digital Converters (ADCs).
High speed clocking signals used to control these integrated circuits (ICs) may, however, generate EMI and, as a consequence, present more challenges for designers of consumer, enterprise, communications and embedded equipment.
The need is therefore felt for improved arrangements adapted for use in such a challenging environment.